


The Cheese Fic

by Soulberry06



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Middle School, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulberry06/pseuds/Soulberry06
Summary: The story of a guy name Colbey falling for his middle school best friend Jack. A gay love story of his rocky road.(I suck at summarizing)





	The Cheese Fic

The tv blaring and Jack eating those chips, of Jack, I've had a crush on him for years. But of course like most guys jack is straight.

"Hay Coleby, what to sit and watch the game?" He says it so casual it's crazy. I stand there in aww till Jack asked,

"Hay are you all right you don't seam like yourself?"

"Y-yeah," I stutter, "I'm fine. L-lets watch the game."

"Okay, come sit down."

Even though it'd happened a thousand times, I felt so awkward being so close to him. He was there his flawless skin gleaming in the tv light.

"That wasn't a fumble!" Jack yells at the tv awakening me from my daydream. "What do you think?"

Panic  struck me, I hadn't been paying any attention to the game! Should I agree with him ? What if he's just tricking me? He's done that before, hasn't he? I don't even know right now! I'm freaking out so bad I can feel the sweat start to bead on my forehead.

"Hay! Coleby!?" Jack shakes me out of my panic. "What's wrong Coleby?"

Before I can even think I kiss him and I kiss him hard on the lips. for a split second I'm there no pressure, no stress. Then it abruptly ends as he pulls away quickly. He looks me in the eyes, his eyes so sad and shocked, 

"I think you better go." He says slowly.

"Ok, I understand." I gather my things, and right before I leave I whisper,

  "I'm sorry Jack." and leave with out another word.

\-----------------

I didn't even get half way down the block before I fell to my knees and broke down crying. Of course the stupid street light illuminating me like in the movies. I knew someone would eventually walk past and see me, so I got up wiped my tears and walked home.

  I didn't go to school the next day, usually I get a call or at least a text from Jack, but today nothing. Tomorrow is Friday so I'm almost forced togo to school, and of course rink rats. Where I'll probably she Jack doing his usual make out session with Amanda.sit in the back he sits in the front. Second the same. But fifth hour, we sit right next to each other. And it's not like we get any work to do in that class like always. That means i'll be forced to talk to him, or sit there awkwardly the whole hour. I sat there in silence.

Then just when I thought it was over there's Amanda in sixth hour bitching about her love life to Kaden.

"Hey Coleby, come over here!" Amanda yells across the room.

As soon as I get over there the questions start.

"So what happened between you and Jack?" She says this in her perfect ass voice that tells you exactly what she already knows.

"Nothing," I reply, "We just had a fight."

'Fight' a word used so lightly at our school it could mean anything. Just as Amanda's about to ask another question the bell rings, thankfully.

After two more boring hours I finally go home. Where I get ready to go to rink rats where I confront Jack and get my ass handed to me, and live the rest of my life embarrassed.

\----------------

Before I can even get through the door I'm bombarded by people.After I get through the crowd, I sat down and talked to some friends till 11:00pm. Everyone goes out on the rink  with no skates to talk and dance.

So as usual Jack and Amanda do their make-out seen, after they get done with "that" i asked Jack if I could talk to him alone.

"Ummmmm, a-about the other night." I stammered.

  "Stop" Jack says sternly but abruptly, like he's practiced a million times.

"Jack!" I yell, "I know you already know this, but i need to say it anyways!" "Coleby!" Jack tries to interrupt but i just scream back, "I'm going to say this and I'm going-" Before i can finish Jack cuts me off with a soft, warm kiss.  Damn, he's such a good kisser.

Then as if just to ruin the moment, Amanda walks up. I assume Jack would stop kissing me, but he doesn't, so i do the same.

  "Excuse me!" Amanda says clearly judging us, "I thought we were dating?"

"Not anymore." Jack said as he took a breath. Amanda huffs as she storms away. Finally we both pull away.

"Jack I love you, I love you so much I cant stand it! I don't care what anyone thinks" I say still catching my breath.

"I don't care what others think, I love you and have for a long time. I just couldn't bring myself to say it." Jack says passionately. " I love you." he kisses me again.

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this is my first work that I'm posting! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
